


Come Clean

by Eliza



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the SpringKink prompt - "sex in water".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Come Clean

**Author's Note:**

> For the SpringKink prompt - "sex in water".

"You started without me."

Miguel made just enough noise coming into the bath that Lucas wasn't startled. But that didn't mean the soft voice at his ear didn't make his breath catch, or the fingers wrapped around his hard cock didn't make him jump.

"Only in my head," he replied, then cleared his throat. There was no reason for his voice to sound like that.

"Ah. That impressive head of yours."

A tease of that nature would have earned anyone else a glare and a cutting remark, but Miguel knew how to get around Lucas' instinctive reactions. He evoked other instincts, nuzzling behind Lucas' ear, running his thumb around the less impressive head.

"You coming in? This was your idea." Lucas leaned back against the edge of the Japanese bath, trying to get a look at Miguel. He got a kiss instead, accompanied by a brush of curls against his face, and a quickening of the hand on his cock which made a moan catch in his throat.

"I wish you'd let those sounds out," Miguel said, not really lifting his lips as he continued to taste Lucas' skin.

"It got stuck. My neck's twisted because you're back there when you should be in here. You are naked, right?" Lucas craned his head a little farther and managed to catch a glimpse of skin, uninterrupted from Miguel's back all the way to his bare feet on the floor. Miguel had said this was a private room, but Miguel also had a wicked sense of humour.

Miguel smiled, letting Lucas feel teeth against his neck. "Let's straighten you out then."

"Don't think you want to do that," Lucas said, wryly.

It was a bad joke, but Miguel's laugh made the risk of teasing well worth it. Still, he cupped Lucas' throat in his hand, making sure Lucas' head tilted straight back. Then he added a twist to his other wrist. The groan came out this time.

"Miguel...."

"I love it when you're in the mood to talk," Miguel purred in his ear.

Lucas was about to snarl at Miguel for making him self-conscious, when a wave of heat surged up his spine. It came out his mouth as a sharp sigh, and he could feel the blood pounding under the surface of his skin. He didn't want this to be over so soon. "We'll dirty the bath water. That's not polite."

"You're quite right," Miguel said, leaving Lucas gasping again, in surprise this time at his sudden abandonment. He hadn't meant to be right. It was annoying.

"I'm right. I'm always right," he grumbled under his breath, even as he caught sight of Miguel moving toward the stairs into the bath. Miguel wore a smirk. And nothing else. If it got Miguel into the bath and into his line of sight permanently, he could stand being right.

Miguel's smirk turned into a smile as he settled into the bath and held out his hand in invitation. Lucas automatically reached out, but then changed his mind. "We're supposed to be keeping the water clean."

"Trust me."

Couldn't argue with that. There was no one trustworthier than Miguel, at least no one Lucas could think of. Not that Lucas could think of anyone else with regard to anything at this moment. He took the offered hand, grasping the fingers for a moment, then slid his own fingers up Miguel's arm, over smooth skin and curving muscle. A couple of steps brought him to stand between Miguel's legs in the waist-deep water.

"Hm. That's not good."

"What?" From Lucas' point of view, everything was very good. And he was always right.

"Stand on the bench."

"Why?

"Actually...," Miguel shifted over to sit on the middle riser of the trio of steps into the bath, "stand on the bottom step."

Lucas narrowed his eyes, but took the step up to stand again between Miguel's spread knees. The waterline went from the top of his hips to the top of his thighs. Oh. That was why.

"Perfect," Miguel murmured, and reached up to place a sucking kiss in the notch of Lucas' collarbones. He kissed a path down Lucas' chest, detouring to torment a nipple on the way. Miguel's hands strayed to squeeze Lucas' ass, then pulled his hips close as Miguel made Lucas' back arch with suction and teeth. Kisses continued down Lucas' abs until Miguel's chin was just brushing the water, and his breath just brushing Lucas' cock. "Don't drown me," he said.

"Don't inhale."

One of the things Lucas loved about Miguel was how he never quite let Lucas get away with being a smartass. He never commented on it, but there was always minor retribution to be paid. Much of it of the type Lucas was paying now, a hint of teeth pressing into tightly drawn skin. It was just enough to make him want to ask for just a little bit more, but...maybe another time.

The room was warm, but even if it wasn't, Lucas would never have noticed. The flush moved up his chest quickly. He grabbed onto the side of the bath as the blood entered his head and then left it again in a rush. Miguel didn't seem in the mood to tease today, relentlessly pulling every last scrap of control from him, until there was nothing left to do but give Miguel everything else as well.

Lucas never trusted himself to keep his hands on Miguel's head, so the first thing he did when coming back to himself was reach for the dark curls. The first thing Miguel always did was kiss him, usually on the hip, sometimes on the shoulder, but Miguel always waited for Lucas to give the first kiss on the lips. Today, he used the handful of hair to tilt Miguel's head up and kiss Miguel before any other kiss could be placed.

Miguel didn't break the kiss even as he shifted down onto the bench proper and pulled Lucas to straddle his lap. They stayed like that for awhile, sharing taste and touch. Until Lucas felt it was getting rude to continue to ignore the heavy weight resting in the crease of his thigh.

"We gonna take care of that?"

"Mmm. But this time, we're getting the water dirty."


End file.
